


Cuddle Kitties

by freckledboiyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kenma with cats, kuroo the good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledboiyamaguchi/pseuds/freckledboiyamaguchi
Summary: Kuroo isn’t allowed at Kenma’s place every Friday. But this Friday needs to have an exception.Also, there's a new addition to Kenma's apartment that Kuroo doesn't recognize.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Cuddle Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: 
> 
> 1\. idk anything abt streams  
> 2\. first time writing here, idk how to tag lol
> 
> thank you & hope someone likes it?

Kuroo isn’t allowed at Kenma’s place every Friday. It’s because his streams are usually scheduled on that day of the week. Which is why Kuroo has taken it upon himself to always drop by the day before, make sure Kenma has something ready to eat the next day. That little rascal would be too busy to lift a pan when he’s got a scheduled stream.

But Kuroo couldn’t make it yesterday. It rained pretty bad, he couldn’t even catch a cab directly to Kenma’s place. So he decides, he’s coming over on Friday. 

Kenma probably isn’t going to be happy about it. He doesn’t like when his viewers sees someone else on his streams. They’d ask about them to the point where Kenma would threaten to stop the stream if they asked another question.

It happened once. When Kuroo stayed over because it was too late to go back to his own place. He woke up pretty late and didn’t know Kenma was already doing his stream. He barged in without a shirt on during the stream and Kenma’s viewers went crazy.

That’s when Kenma decided, “You can’t come here on Fridays.”

But this Friday needs to have an exception.

It’s been raining all week and knowing Kenma’s lazy ass, he probably wouldn’t bother eating if he ran out of food. The amount of texts, chats, and calls Kuroo made to him probably isn’t going to be enough to force him to eat something so Kuroo is ready to take the matter into his own hands.

Even if that means he’s gonna get the door slammed on his face.

Which surprisingly, didn’t happen. 

Kenma only looked at him for a good three seconds and let him in. Ha. I guess he’s scared of starving too, Kuroo thinks.

Kenma settles between his make-shift cocoon of blankets, placed in the middle of his living area. It looks comfy, and inviting. With the rainy weather outside, it looks like a piece of heaven on Earth.

Kuroo would love to be right next to him there but no, there’s a much more important matter. He walks up to the kitchen, drops the bags of groceries on the counter and starts to cook up something for the both of them.

“Kuro,” Kenma calls, voice muffled between the sheets. “Are you gonna cook a lot today?”

Kuroo answers without looking back at him. “Enough for the both of us. And for your cats.”

“Hmm,” Kenma’s little hmm sounds like a purr. It makes Kuroo smile fondly while cooking.

With plates on his hands, Kuroo trips on his feet and barely saves the plates and himself from falling face first on top of the table. He hears a suspicious click coming from the living room but ignores it, looking down on the little menace by his feet.

It’s tail wags in expectation at him, with wide green eyes and a tiny little meow, it could easily get away with tripping Kuroo and possibly injuring his face. Ha, sounds like something Kenma would do.

Honestly, Kuroo doesn’t know if the cats are like that because of Kenma or if Kenma is like that because of his cats. Maybe that’s what happens when you spend most of your time with your pets, they become like you and you kind of become like them.

But--

“Kenma,” Kuroo looks slowly towards the living room. He catches Kenma trying to get back inside his blanket cocoon. The blonde freezes as he feels Kuroo’s eyes at the back of his head. “Whose cat is this?”

He’s seen all cats that Kenma has brought home. Most of them only stayed with him for a couple of days, then go out and never came back. Kenma tends to be a little sad whenever that happens but he always finds a new one to take care of soon enough.

There’s only 4 of them that has actually been around in his place permanently. The ginger one, the black one, the white and ginger one, and the other white one with the injured leg. 

But Kuroo has never seen this grayish one before. And he comes here every week.

Kenma has stopped trying to get back within the sheets and has flopped down next to it instead, back still facing Kuroo. “Mine.”

“Yours?”

“She followed me home, so she’s mine now.” Kenma looks back at him with big eyes. He could get away with this.

Not that Kuroo is ever going to be against more cats. Never. 

After Kenma’s stream, they lay down by the cocoon of blankets. Well, Kuroo is. kenma ‘s wrapped around Kuroo’s arms. And the cats lay right above their heads with the new addition lying on top of them.

“I like her,” Kuroo says, his hand stroking Kenma’s hair underneath the covers.

“You like all of them,” Kenma’s voice is muffled between Kuroo’s chest.

“Though she does kinda remind me of Lev with her eyes and all,”

“I’m gonna have to ask you to leave my apartment.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote 800+ words just for that scene where kenma says "She followed me home, so she’s mine now."
> 
> my dad said that the other day when a cat followed him home, thought abt how its something kenma would say lol
> 
> im on twt @freckledboiyams - come say hi!!!


End file.
